It's Ok for a Captain to Cry
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: Delbert helps comfort Amelia after Arrow's death. Can he get through to her? I know it's been done before but here's what I think might have happened. Enjoy!


While I was watching the visual commentary for Treasure Planet they said that they had cut a scene about how Amelia was taking Arrow's death. I'm pretty disappointed that they did, so I decided to write what I think would have happened after she went back to her state room. I know it's been done before but I really wanted to write something with this scene.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters in this fic belong to Disney and Treasure Island.

"Mr. Arrow was…ahem… a fine spacer." Amelia said sadly after she had just heard about her first officer's death. The crew had gathered around to morn the lost comrade. "Finer then most of us…could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on."

She slowly walked up the stairs behind her. She felt as though all of the energy was drained out of her, so much so, that she could hardly breath. She force her ears to stay up and retained her posture. Doppler was standing next to the entrance of her state room. He had a sorrowful look in his eyes. Although he didn't really know Mr. Arrow he couldn't even imagine how horrible it was to be sucked into an endless black hole. He heard foot steps approach him and he looked up to see who it could be. To his surprise it was the captain.

"Captain, I-"

She didn't even look at him. She quickly walked past him and went into her state room slamming the door. Doppler was taken aback but he didn't dare to follow her in. He gave a long heavy sigh. Why bother?

Amelia scanned her state room. It was an absolute mess. The windows were shattered, papers were everywhere she looked, and other unidentified debris. She was happy to see that her desk was still in one piece. She sighed and walked over to it. She grazed her had over the hard wood of the wonderfully crafted antique that was covered with glass. As she began whipping it off, she stumbled across a small picture frame. Inside, was a picture of her father, Arrow, and her. She recalled that this was a picture taken right before she had graduated from the Interstellar Academy. Arrow had been her father's first officer as well, and would always visit when he wasn't on a voyage. He would tell stories about all the great adventures he had while sailing with her father. She remembered when she was about 7 he had given her his Tri-horned hat as a present because she was upset that her father was going on a voyage with out her.

Flashback:

"Don't worry Amelia, I'll be back soon, okay." Alexander Smollett, Amelia's father, comforted as he kissed her on the forehead.

"But why can't I go with you!" Amelia pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're too young, Love." Alexander laughed, patting her on the head. Amelia sighed with disappointment. It wasn't her fault she was too young. Her father gave one last goodbye and went on his way. Arrow stayed behind for a little while longer.

"It's not fair." Amelia sighed, her small ears flattened against her head.

"He just doing what he sees is best for you, Ma'am." Arrow comforted.

"But he's always leaving!" Amelia complained, looking up at Arrow. "I never get to see him unless he's back from a trip. And then, he's too tired after he comes back!"

"It's his job, Ma'am." Arrow explained in a calm voice.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a captain too." Amelia stated. "I'll sail the Etherium and prove to him that I'm just as capable to sail as he is."

Arrow looked at the little felinid amused. "Is that a fact, '_Captain'_?" he laughed.

Amelia smirked and looked at him, her eyes burning like a green flame. "That I am. I'll be the best one yet!"

Arrow chuckled. "It's not very likely that a female can become a captain. You'll have to work hard, harder than anyone else."

"Just watch me! I swear, that I'll be the most upstanding captain the Empire has ever laid eyes on!" Amelia said with confidence. Suddenly she felt something being put on her head. She looked up to see a large tri-horned hat perched on her head, and then starred wide eyed at Arrow.

"Then to do that, you're going to need some one to support you, eh,_ 'Captain'_?" Arrow smirked. A grin spread across Amelia's face. Arrow took a slight bow and began to walk down the paved street. Amelia smiled as he watched the officer board the large ship that her father owned: _The R.L.S Legacy._

Flashback End:

Tears fell from the young captain's eyes. "I did make it Arrow." She whispered to herself. A sudden knock at the door made her flinch. For a moment she had almost forgot where she was. She quickly whipped the tears from her cheeks and straitened out her uniform. "Come in." She called out. To her surprise the good doctor entered timidly. She sighed with slight annoyance. The last thing she needed was to discuss star charts and navigational tactics.

"Captain I… I'm sorry about what happened." He began. "If there's anything you need I just want you to know that I'm here to help."

"No, it's quite alright, Doctor. I'm fine." Amelia said without any emotion. "Right as rain, actually."

"Oh… I-I see." Doppler sighed, looking down at his feet. He notice the all the glass on the floor. "Would you like me to help clean up. All this glass is a hazard."

"No, Doctor." Amelia said quickly.

"W-well then I… I best be going." He said slowly making his way to the door. He walked out and shut the door. Amelia sighed, and then looked down at Arrow's hat that she had in her hand. She leaned against the wall and starred at it. She could feel the tears building up again. Amelia shook her head. She couldn't cry. Captains _**don't**_ cry. That was a lesson she quickly learned during her stay at the academy.

Doppler stayed at the entrance of her state room. He just couldn't seem to leave. Something... something he couldn't quite explain kept telling him to stay there. He sighed. If she found out he was out here she might very well kill him. But there was something telling him that he _had_ to stay. Suddenly he head something from the other side of the door that loomed before him. He placed an ear to the thick wooden door. Did he hear someone…crying? It couldn't be the captain, could it? He slowly opened the heavy door and cautiously peered inside. There he saw Amelia sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Doppler knelt beside her. She quickly whipped her tears away and looked at him sternly.

"I thought you left." She said silently, in a shaking voice.

"I couldn't leave… something told me that I needed to stay." Doppler explained.

Amelia sighed. Although he was bothersome at times, he always seemed to be somewhat comforting.

"It's okay, Captain." Doppler comforted, pulling into a hug. Her eyes shot wide open. But she was too weak to protest. He was so much like Arrow, in a way. Tears swelled up in her eyes but she tried with all her might not to let a single one escape. She shuttered. Why was it so hard!

"Sometimes…" Doppler began, holding her tighter. "It's okay… for a captain to cry."

That was it. Amelia couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a loud cry that would break even the coldest of hearts. She clutched his collar, which made Doppler flinch. "I…I can't do this" She shuttered, sobbing. "I can't run this ship alone."

"Your not alone, Captain." Doppler whispered. "I'm here, to back you up. Even if I'm not much help. At least you have some one."

Amelia looked up at him. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't the strict, no-nonsense, ice-queen she was when they met. She was a person who gravely needed companions, and someone she could trust. She buried her face into his chest, and he began to stroke her red hair.

He lifted her head up carefully by her chin. And stared into her brilliant green eyes that were now drenched with tears. "I'll always be here if you need a shoulder to lean on." he whispered. "Always."

And then he saw some thing that he never imagined he would see for as long as he was on this voyage. The captain was smiling. Not the cold emotionless smile she showed throughout the journey, but a genuine one. One she hadn't shown since that brave first officer showed her the way, to becoming the upstanding captain that she was today.

_-Fin

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
